


rendezvous

by funkylittleandroid (jess9917)



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Canon Compliant, Come Eating, Coming Untouched, D/s, F/M, Femdom, Finger Sucking, M/M, Multi, Pegging, RE2Remake!Leon, RE2remake!Ada, Rough Sex, Spanking, brief leon/krauser, leon and ada are both bisexual and there's nothing you can do about it, leon is a BRAT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 16:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18144614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jess9917/pseuds/funkylittleandroid
Summary: suddenly, ada understands. the lateness, the attitude, the refusal to listen, the whining - they all add up to a motive much greater than what she’d been expecting when she’d agreed to meet leon here. but it's a motive that makes perfect sense. especially for someone like leon.ada can’t help the chuckle that escapes her at the realization. “ohhh. i see. that’s the game we’re playing.”leon blinks. “‘s not a game….”“sure it is,” ada says with a shrug. “but i didn’t say i wouldn’t play.” with that, she gives leon a smile and flips out the switchblade of her swiss army knife, admiring it as it glints in the low light. “if you want to keep your clothes in one piece, kennedy, i highly suggest that you remove them.”





	rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> finally, the bratty leon/dom ada fic that i've been teasing on twitter for weeks! i don't know how ada does it - leon truly is a menace. but at least he's a slut too.  
> (takes place around a year after re2.)  
> enjoy!

The hotel room’s door opens with a click.

Ada doesn’t look up from her perch on the bed. “You’re late.”

The voice that responds is young, masculine. Maybe a little naive. “Nice to see you, too.”

Ada smirks and continues filing down her nails with the rough edge of her Swiss Army knife. “Strip.”

“What, I don’t even get a hello?”

“Did you hear me, rookie? I said strip.”

The young man scoffs. “I’m not even a cop anymore - "

Finally, Ada glances up. “You’re still a rookie to me, kid. Now take your clothes off.” She eyes him up and down, taking in the well-worn denim jacket, the sandy shock of hair, the boyishly handsome face. “And that’s an order, Kennedy.”

Leon huffs a breath through the corner of his mouth, making his bangs float up. “Seems like you’re pretty excited to get started.”

“I’m pretty excited for you to take your damn clothes off, now that it’s the fourth time I’ve asked you to do it,” says Ada.

He pouts, and she can hear the whine in his voice already. “But - Adaaaaa, I just got here!”

And suddenly, Ada understands. The lateness, the attitude, the refusal to listen, the whining - they all add up to a motive much greater than what she’d been expecting when she’d agreed to meet Leon here. But it’s a motive that makes perfect sense. Especially for someone like Leon.

She can’t help the chuckle that escapes her at the realization. “Ohhh. I see. _That’s_ the game we’re playing.”

Leon blinks. “‘S not a game….”

“Sure it is,” Ada says with a shrug. “But I didn’t say I wouldn’t play.” With that, she gives Leon a smile and flips out the switchblade of her Swiss Army knife, admiring it as it glints in the low light. “If you want to keep your clothes in one piece, Kennedy, I highly suggest that you remove them.”

Leon coughs loudly. “Christ. Okay.”

Her eyebrows fly up. “What did you say?”

“I said okay.” Petulant as ever.

Without a word, Ada stands up, smoothing down the blazer of her chic black pantsuit, and saunters calmly over to Leon. “You’ve got a fucking attitude on you, you know that?” In her heels, she’s taller than him.

He won’t look up to meet her eyes. “I’ve been told.”

Ada smiles. “I’m sure you have. Cute face, smart little mouth - it’s a wonder that no one’s properly put you in your place.” She lowers her voice to a purr. “I guess it’s a good thing we’re about to fix that. Aren’t we?”

When he doesn’t respond, she takes ahold of his chin and forces him to look at her, savoring the resulting gasp. “ _Aren’t_ _we_?”

Leon exhales, eyes defiant and cheeks stained pink. “...yes.”

Ada loves this part. “Yes what?”

A moment passes. “...yes, ma’am.”

“There we go, baby,” says Ada, a predatory smirk spreading across her face. “Now. _Take. Off. Your. Clothes._ ”

And finally, Leon acquiesces. “Yes, ma’am,” he says, and slips out of his jacket.

Ada steps away in triumph, briefly checking her makeup in the floor-length mirror mounted on the hotel room wall before turning back to watch Leon undress.

He really is gorgeous, she thinks, in a bright-eyed farm-boy sort of way. She eyes him closely as he tugs off his shirt to reveal strong, sloping shoulders, speckled with scars but as sturdy as ever.

As she lets her gaze travel lower, she can’t help but lick her lips in anticipation. Leon’s waist is rather small for a man’s, but it gives him a trim, toned V-shape that others can only hope to mimic. And that ass. God bless that perfect, corn-fed ass.

She realizes she’s been staring. And that Leon’s stopped undressing, and is staring back at her. “What,” she says, inflection flat.

Leon’s cheeks are still pink. “Why are you watching me?” he asks, and he seems almost embarrassed by it. Like he almost doesn’t want to know the answer.

But Ada’s going to give him that answer, whether he likes it or not. “Because you’re beautiful,” she says plainly, and eyes Leon as he flushes even more deeply.

But before he can continue to undress, something else occurs to her. “You wore what I asked you to wear, didn’t you?”

Leon looks down. “I did.”

Ada nods approvingly and gestures to his lower half. “Then why don’t you show me?”

He swallows. “Okay,” he says, and slowly, slowly unbuttons his pants and pushes them down.

And sure enough, he’d done as he was told. The little black jockstrap sits snugly on his hips, accentuating every line of toned muscle, every curve of youthful softness. The straps frame his ass perfectly, making it look rounder and juicer than it’s ever looked before. And, as Ada knows, that’s really saying something.

As red-faced as he is under Ada’s hungry stare, Leon seemingly can’t resist the impulse to be as cheeky as he can be - he does a little twirl for Ada, complete with a coy wiggle of his hips. Almost like he’s presenting himself for her approval. “Does it look okay?”

“It looks okay,” says Ada, and smirks to herself. Understatement of the century.

Leon looks down at himself, adjusting his waistband. “I haven’t worn one of these since high school football.”

Ada glances at his crotch and lifts an eyebrow. “Did it make you hard back then, too?”

He sputters. “I’m not hard!”

“Don’t lie to me, Kennedy,” says Ada, and beckons to him with one well-manicured finger. “Come here. And hands behind your back.”

Leon complies readily enough, stepping forward and clasping his hands behind him. She circles him slowly, eyes roaming over his body appraisingly. He squirms beneath her intense gaze, trying to meet her eyes without moving, and Ada can’t help but smile. Without even trying, he radiates the kind of sweet, earnest wholesomeness that makes Ada want to absolutely wreck him, to fuck him until he’s screaming and begging for more. To steal away the last of his innocence.

His voice snaps her out of her reverie. “Like what you see?”

“I do, actually.” She trails a finger down the small of his back. “But I think it needs something else. A...finishing touch.”

Before Leon can react, Ada reaches into her pocket and pulls out a sleek black dog collar. He yelps in surprise, but she doesn’t hesitate to loop it around his pretty neck, fastening it securely. His hands fly up to feel at the collar as Ada steps back to admire him, giving a nod of approval. “There we go. Much better.”

Leon sounds a little breathless already. “No matching leash? I’m shocked.”

Ada laughs. “Oh, don’t worry, handsome. I’m just saving it for later.”

She doesn’t wait for his response. Instead, she just presses her hand to the small of Leon’s back, easily guiding him to face the full-length mirror on the hotel wall.

The disparity between them is starker than ever in their reflections. Ada is relaxed, elegant, stylishly dressed; Leon is blushing furiously, naked except for his collar and his tight jockstrap. Like something meant to be put on display.

“Look at you,” Ada breathes, running a hand over his waist. “A pervert’s wet dream.”

“I didn’t know you could still have wet dreams.”

Ada rolls her eyes. “Very funny.”

Leon grins in response. “You’re telling me you’re not all musty and barren down there, old lady?”

“I’ll show you otherwise if you can prove you’re out of high school, jailbait,” Ada retaliates, amused.

“Watch out, I might call the cops on you.”

“Maybe you forgot, but I’m FBI.”

“If you’re FBI, I’m the fucking Pope.”

Ada clicks her tongue warningly. “Language.”

“Fuck my goddamn language,” Leon says.

Her eyebrows shoot up. “You’re getting awfully cocky, aren’t you?”

“I’m just getting bored.” He says it delicately, deliberately. Throwing down a gauntlet.

A loaded silence falls between them.

When Ada breaks it, her voice is low, dangerously calm. “I’m _boring_ you?”

“Kind of,” Leon says.

“Yes or no question. Am I boring you?”

“Yes…” He smirks. “... _Ada_.”

He’s pushing her fucking buttons and he knows it. “What did you just say?”

“I said yes, _Ada_ , you’re boring me.”

God, she wants to slap that smug look right off his face. “And what is it that has you so bored?” she asks, taking care to keep her tone conversational.

“Well, I thought I was going to be put in my place,” he says with a shrug. “But it seems to me like you’re all bark and no bite.”

Ada’s jaw is set. “You really don’t know what you’re getting yourself into, do you?”

“What? You’re gonna call me more mean names?”

“I’m warning you, Kennedy, shut the fuck up.”

“ _Make me_ ,” says Leon, and the challenge gleams bright in his eyes.

Ada pauses.

“Fine,” she says, and with that she delivers a neat jab right to Leon’s solar plexus. Leon, too shocked to defend himself, gives a punched-out gasp as he drops to his knees, beginning to curl in on himself in pain.

But Ada doesn’t let him. Instead, she grabs a fistful of his silky hair with one hand, while the other slams three fingers deep into Leon’s open mouth.

Leon gags almost instantly. Ada’s not surprised - her fingers are long and agile, and Leon hadn’t been expecting her to shove them down his throat. Nevertheless, Ada takes the opportunity to humiliate Leon even further. “Can’t even take my fingers without choking, rookie?” Leon glares up at her, eyes already damp and red, and tries to pull back off of her.

She doesn’t give him the chance to retort. Instead, she grasps the back of his head and pushes, until she feels her fingertips hit the back of his throat.

He doesn’t gag this time, but he does moan, the sound muffled around Ada’s hand. Ada looks down in satisfaction, chuckling in delight as he takes her to the hilt. “See, so much better already. You love to talk back, but we both know that this is what that cute little mouth should really be used for.”

He moans again at that, his eyes fluttering shut. Ada grips his hair and tugs him off her fingers, and he coughs, his chest heaving. She gives him a moment to breathe before she guides his head down again, a bit less roughly this time. He takes three fingers easily now, bobbing up and down on them as she tugs at his hair. He pouts so prettily around them, licking and sucking and dripping with spit, and Ada feels a familiar heat begin to grow at the base of her hips, sparking bright and deep inside her. He looks good like this.

But Ada wants more. Abruptly, she loosens her grip on Leon’s hair, letting him slide off her fingers. He stares up at her in confusion as she sits on the edge of the hotel bed, beckoning to him with one finger. “Lay across my knees.”

He blinks. “What?”

“Lay across my knees.” Ada gives him a pointed glare. “Now.”

But Leon doesn’t budge. “...why?”

“Why?” she says, and laughs. “How about that. I guess you really are as airheaded as you look.” She regards him with a pitying sort of fondness. “Pretty boys like you are never very bright.”

Leon pouts. “I’m not...an airhead.”

“ _Sure_ you aren’t, sweetheart.”

“I’m not!”

“Well, then, maybe you should stop asking questions and just do as you’re told,” Ada says.

“Fine,” Leon grumbles, and goes to flop over her knees.

Ada’s eyes narrow. “Come again?”

He freezes, halfway over her lap. “I - I mean yes, ma’am.”

She reaches down and grabs a fistful of his hair, dragging his head up. “I don’t like your attitude, rookie.”

“What are you gonna do about it?”

Ada smiles. Then, she forces his head down, pulls her hand back, and spanks his perfect ass. Hard. “ _What do you think I’m going to do?_ ”

He stills beneath her at that, clutching the sheets and breathing hard. For once, he doesn’t respond.

“There we go,” Ada says, satisfied with his silence. “Now...can you tell me why I’m having to punish you?”

No response. She spanks him again, harder.

He tenses beneath her. “Cause I’m...bad,” he answers reluctantly.

“You are bad,” Ada says, and spanks him again. It makes a loud _smack_ against his skin, and he winces at the impact. “And tell me what you did that was bad.”

“I talked back.”

Smack. “And?”

“...and I was a brat.”

“Yes, you were.” Smack. “And I don’t like bratty boys, do I?”

“You like me.”

A hard, bruising smack, and Leon finally cries out in pain. Ada ignores it. “Try again. I don’t like bratty boys, _do I?_ ”

“No, ma’am,” he says through gritted teeth.

Ada trails her fingertips over Leon’s reddening ass as she looks down at him. “And I know you don’t act like a brat to your commanding officers. Do you?”

“No, ma’am.”

“No, you don’t,” she agrees. “Because if you did, this would have happened a long, long time ago. And yet...here we are.” She gives a melodramatic sigh, then smirks. “But...I suppose I don’t mind being the one to remind you of your place. Especially when your place looks so gorgeous on you.” She delicately licks the tip of one of her own fingers and traces it over his shoulders, down his back, between those round ass cheeks. “And you’ll be even more delicious once I’ve really broken you, hm? You’ll be so sweet and pliant and obedient….maybe you’ll even beg.” She smiles as her damp finger delicately traces Leon’s tight rim. “Just like a little whore.”

And when she pulls her hand back and spanks him hard, Leon moans louder than he has all night. He lifts his ass up and spreads his thighs wide, clearly tantalized by the cool air now teasing at his freshly wettened hole. Making sure that he doesn’t forget it’s there.

Ada laughs at the display. “So excited already,” she purrs, and runs her palm over his heated cheeks.

Leon doesn’t respond this time. He just whines at the sensation of Ada’s hands on his skin, arching into her touch. Ada smirks in satisfaction, and swats his ass again.

They fall into a rhythm - Ada spanks Leon, Leon cries out in pain, Ada rubs his reddened skin soothingly, Leon sighs in relief. But eventually, Ada’s palm begins to sting with every spank. Her swats slow down, and she winces between each one, grateful that Leon can’t see her face.

But Leon notices anyway. He turns his head and looks up at her cheekily, a grin playing on his lips. “Tired already? I can’t believe that’s really all you’ve got - "

He doesn’t finish his sentence before Ada grasps the back his collar, tugging his head up by his neck. “Oh, you want it harder, do you?”

Leon chokes on his own words, trying and failing to backpedal. “I didn’t - "

Ada glares down at him. “Go get the paddle, the lube, and the plug from my bag.”

“Ma’am - "

“And _don’t_ make me repeat myself,” Ada hisses.

Leon swallows. “Yes, ma’am,” he says, and pushes himself off of her lap.

Ada watches him retrieve the items from the duffel bag she’d tossed haphazardly into the corner. She hadn’t been sure whether to bring any extraneous items, but in retrospect, she’s glad she came fully prepared. Leon’s proving to be hard to handle.

He pulls the slim black plug out of the bag and holds it up to the light, squinting at it. “Is...this it?”

“It is,” Ada affirms.

He looks at her, expression guileless. “Isn’t it just the same thing as a gag? Just without the strap thing?”

Ada blinks. Then, unable to stop herself, she laughs out loud. “Oh, sweetheart. I keep forgetting how... _simple_ you are.”

Leon sputters. “I don’t - "

“Bring it here,” Ada says, interrupting him.

He warily crosses back over to her and hands her the plug, setting the lube and the paddle beside her. As he straightens up, Ada’s hands settle on his hips, thumbing at the waistband of the jockstrap. He freezes. “Are you…?”

“I’m just inspecting my property,” says Ada offhandedly, and she feels the goosebumps rise on his exposed skin in response. She hums in satisfaction and, in one smooth, fluid motion, pulls the jockstrap down to his ankles.

Unsurprisingly, his cock is just as pretty as the rest of him. It’s not big, but it’s pink and smooth, framed by a dusting of fine blonde hair. And of course, it’s rock hard, curving up toward his stomach and leaking precome. “How... _sweet_ ,” she muses, and Leon blushes deeply.

Then her hand is on his lower back again, guiding him back down. “Now, get over my lap again.”

He complies, but his gaze is still resting on the plug. “So what...what is that thing?”

But Ada just pats him gently on his thigh, and repositions him over her legs. “Don’t worry your pretty little head about it. You’ll like it, I promise. But...first things first…” She lubes up a fingertip and rubs it over the rim of Leon’s ass. “I need you to relax.”

She knows Leon‘s done these sorts of things before - alone in his apartment, in the dead of night, with fingers and toys and lots of Vaseline. But never with anyone else. And as perverted as it is, Ada can’t ignore the dirty thrill that sears through her at the idea of being the first person to have him like this. No matter what, she’ll always be the one that truly popped the rookie’s cherry. She smiles at the thought and pushes her finger in.

Leon’s eyes screw shut, and he yelps in surprise. “Ah!”

“You okay?”

“Yeah, just gimme a - gimme a second.” He exhales deeply, and she feels him relax underneath her, around her. “Okay. Okay, go.”

Ada begins to work her finger in and out of him, letting him loosen, feeling him soften. His grunts quickly turn to breathy moans, and soon enough he’s pushing back against her hand, needy and shameless.

She smiles down at him, sweet and condescending. “How cute. One finger inside and you’re already so desperate for more.” She presses another finger in and Leon whimpers, eyes widening and back arching. “Just like the little slut you are.”

She can hear the embarrassed pout in his voice. “I - I’m not a slut.”

“You waxed your asshole,” Ada deadpans.

“...shaved.”

“You _shaved_ your asshole.”

Leon huffs, hides his face, and bucks his hips back in response.

Ada laughs. “That’s what I thought. Now... I don’t think you’ve fulfilled the entirety of your punishment, have you?”

He’s less sure of himself now. “I - I don’t know, ma’am.”

“Well, I think we should kill two birds with one stone and warm you up for your reward while we finish your punishment.” She picks up the plug and teasingly trails it up his taint.

She can almost see the lightbulb appear above Leon’s head. “O - _oh_. That’s where it goes.”

“That’s where it goes,” Ada echoes teasingly, taking the opportunity to squeeze a bit more lube onto the plug. She spreads his cheeks and locates his pink little pucker. “Now...go ahead and relax.”

She pushes the plug into him slowly, and Leon whimpers, biting his lip as he’s opened up. Once it’s all the way in, Ada pats his ass gently. “There we go. That’s better, hm?”

“Yes, ma’am,” he answers, his voice gone soft and breathy with need.

Ada smirks. “See? Brats are always better behaved when they’ve got something filling them up.” She takes the paddle in hand, assessing its weight, adjusting her grip. “And when they’re properly disciplined.”

She gently places the paddle against Leon’s thighs, dragging it up and over the slope of his round, reddened ass. Like a warning of what’s to come. “So. How many more do you think you need?”

“I - I don’t know - "

“Well then,” says Ada, “we’ll just have to keep going until I think you’re done.”

The paddle hits Leon’s ass with a loud crack, and Leon gasps, pretty features going slack with pain-pleasure. Another smack, and he’s crying out, squirming underneath Ada’s firm grip on his slender waist. “Oh - _fuck!_ ”

Another smack. “Watch your mouth,” Ada admonishes, savoring the helpless little squeak Leon lets out. She can only imagine how it feels to be spanked so hard while plugged up - how each whack of her paddle drives the plug deeper into him, pushes it into his most intimate places while his ass cheeks sting and throb.

He’s rocking his hips now, like he can’t decide whether he wants to press his body into hers or push himself away. Ada lays a palm on the small of his back and he stills, chest heaving and toes curling in anticipation of the next strike.

So Ada winds up, takes a breath, and hits him.

And Leon sobs. He’s keening, grabbing fistfuls of the sheets, clutching onto Ada’s legs. Like she’s the only thing tethering him to this Earth.

Suddenly, it’s like everything except Ada and Leon and the inches of space between them has faded into static, has dissolved into meaninglessness. The world that exists is centered around this man, this boy, this terrified little _thing_ clinging to her and begging so sweetly for the pain and the pleasure that only she can give.

So she gives. And gives. And gives.

It’s only when his screams quiet that she glances down. He looks absolutely wrecked, with mussed hair and tears trailing down his flushed cheeks. His eyes are screwed shut, and his lower lip trembles as he whimpers. Beautiful.

Ada brushes his hair off his face. “Are you okay?”

Leon nods and opens his eyes, meeting her gaze. “Yeah, just…it hurts.”

“I know, puppy,” says Ada, and suddenly she’s the image of nurturing kindness, drawing Leon up onto her lap so he straddles her leg.

He’s really crying now, smooth skin wet with tears as he buries his face into the crook of her neck. Ada shushes him, rubs his back soothingly, lets him rut his aching cock against her thigh. She plays with the plug’s base, nestled between reddened, round ass cheeks, and Leon mewls pathetically.

“Not so tough now, are you?” she whispers, nipping at his ear. Leon shudders and shakes his head. Ada smiles. “But I think you’re tough enough to take a couple more.”

Leon pulls back and stares at her, eyes wet and wide and wild. “More?” he chokes out, something like desperation in his voice.

“You were awfully misbehaved, weren’t you?” Ada reminds him, raising an eyebrow. “Don’t you want to be fully forgiven?”

He swallows and looks down. “Yes, ma’am.”

“How does ten more sound?”

“That…” His voice is shaking now, rough with tears. “That sounds like enough, ma’am.”

Ada wraps an arm around Leon’s waist and pulls him close, earning a little oh of surprise from the other. “Then we’ll do ten more, with my hand. And you’ll count them, out loud. Yes?”

“Yes, ma’am.” Leon’s voice is soft, and his eyes have gone glassy.

Ada smiles and tightens her hold on his waist. “Stick your ass out, baby.”

Leon complies, and Ada takes a second to admire how obedient he’s become. She runs a hand across his ass, smiling up at him. And spanks him. Hard.

Smack. “O-one!” Leon cries, voice breaking.

Smack. “Two!” His face is buried in Ada’s shoulder again.

Smack. “Three!” A hitching sob bursts out.

Smack. “F-four!” His body’s trembling now.

Smack. “Five, ma’am!” He’s breathing hard, whining against her neck.

Smack. “Six…” His cock is harder than ever against her thigh.

Smack. “Seven!” Smack. “Eight!” Smack. “Nine!”

Smack. “Ten,” Ada says, and he collapses, sagging against her. Ada holds him close and runs a hand through his hair as he cries, chokes out sweet little hiccuping sobs against her neck. Gone is the defensive, guarded young man of just half an hour ago; in his place is a frightened boy, small and helpless and desperate for a gentle touch.

And then he looks up at her, with a face so open and innocent that it almost breaks her heart. “Do you forgive me?”

Ada can’t help but smile as she rubs small circles into his back. “I forgive you, puppy.”

“Okay,” he says with a sniffle and a little nod. “Thank you, ma’am.”

They stay like that for a few moments, holding one another. Leon’s warmth and weight is comforting, and his smell even more so - no cologne or aftershave, just soft, clean skin.

Eventually, Ada breaks their silence. “So are you ready for your reward?”

Leon perks up. “Yes, ma’am.”

“It’s in the bag.”

Leon scrambles off her lap and makes a beeline toward the duffel again. While she watches him, Ada scoots up the bed, so her back is to the headboard.

He roots around the bag for less than ten seconds before he finds it. “Oh….my God.”

Ada grins. “Look good to you?”

“Oh, _yes. Yes,_ ma’am.”

“Bring it here.”

He complies, lifting the thick dildo from Ada’s bag and presenting it to her.

Ada takes it. “Now get on the bed in front of me. On all fours - face down, ass up.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he agrees, and hops up onto the bed.

As he arranges himself, Ada takes a moment to unzip her trousers and attach the dildo to the harness she’s been wearing underneath. Then, she reaches into her pocket, leans over Leon’s prone body, and clips a thin leather leash to the back of his collar.

Leon freezes. “Is that - that’s a leash. You just put a leash on me.”

“I told you I would,” says Ada.

“I didn’t think you were being serious!”

“I’m always serious.”

Leon pouts. “But...I thought I was being good.”

Ada chuckles. “You’ve been good, so far. But even well-behaved puppies need to be collared and leashed, don’t they?” She smiles. “Just so everyone knows who they belong to.”

With that, she gives the leash a little tug, and Leon’s mouth drops open in a moan. “Oh, Christ.”

Ada hums in satisfaction and slips a hand down to caress Leon’s round, heated ass. She gently eases the plug out from between his cheeks, grinning at Leon’s little sigh of disappointment. “Don’t worry, puppy,” she cooes, setting the plug down beside her. “I’ll fill you up again soon.”

And she has every intention to do so right away. That is, until she finally pulls back and gets a proper look at Leon. Just as she requested, the side of his face is pressed into the mattress, golden hair fanning out around it like a halo. But the rest of his body looks nothing short of sinful - his back is arched and his thighs are spread, pushing his reddened ass high into the air. And without the base of the plug covering it, she can finally see his little hole, pink and winking and apparently, shaved.

She knows it’s dirty, knows it’s perverted and wrong, but Ada can’t help herself when he looks like this. She takes Leon by the hips, not stopping to wait for his permission before opening her mouth and licking a long, wet stripe from his taint to his rim.

Leon chokes in surprised pleasure. “Ada, what are you -“

“Just enjoying you,” Ada hums, mouth still pressed against his hole.

Then her tongue delves inside, and Leon moans, loud and long. “Oh, God…”

Ada doesn’t respond - she’s too busy kissing and sucking at Leon’s pretty little hole, too curious to see what other sorts of sweet noises she can tease out of her boy. A slow trace of her tongue around his hole has him whimpering; a nibble at the rim has him choking back curses. Oh yes, Leon’s going to be ruined for anyone else after this. At least, anyone who’s less skilled than Ada is.

She finally manages to pull her mouth away from his perfect ass, leaving Leon desperate and panting in her wake. “Why’d you stop?” he whines.

Ada clicks her tongue. “Impatient, impatient,” she says, squirting a dollop of lube into her hand and slathering it over her cock. “I thought we already went over your manners.”

He stiffens. “...yes, ma’am.”

She leans over him, pressing her cock into his lower back, and yanks his leash back so she can whisper, low and dangerous, into his ear. “Now...how about we try that again?”

But Leon’s gone open-mouthed and pliant with need at the tug of the leash. The only thing that escapes his mouth is a breathy little moan, a sound of pure need. “Ahhh…”

But that’s not enough. Ada pulls at the leash again, forcing his head back further. Her tone is cool and sweet, dripping with condescension. “Use your words, puppy.”

And then it all comes tumbling out at once, like a wave of total submission crashing over Leon’s head, pulling him under as Ada watches. “Oh God, ma’am, fuck me, please fuck me, I need your cock in me, I need you to fill me up, fuck me, please please please please..." The last word dissolves into a sob, pathetic and needy and absolutely fucking perfect.

Ada smiles, slow and predatory. “ _There’s_ my little whore,” she purrs, and sinks her cock into Leon.

It slides in easily, all the way down to the base with one stroke, and Leon lets out a sweet, aching moan as she stretches him wide open on her cock. His eyes roll back, long lashes fluttering as his pretty mouth drops open in ecstasy, and fuck he’s so fucking delicious like this, so delectable that Ada could eat him alive, just like predator and prey, and Ada can’t help but grab a handful of that soft blond hair and capture his lips in a searing kiss as she slowly begins to thrust.

Just like when she spanked him, it’s easy for her to fall into a rhythm. The friction of the strap feels incredible against her clit, making pressure mount deep in her groin. And Leon’s moans are absolutely intoxicating, little _ah-ah-ah_ noises that rise in pitch as she steadily pounds into him. “Harder,” he pants, “fuck me harder, please - "

Ada lifts an eyebrow. “Already?”

Leon whines, grinding back against her cock. “Please!”

“If you say so,” Ada says, and picks up the pace, making Leon moan in ecstasy. His perfect ass bounces with every thrust, and Ada can’t help but smack it again, producing a breathy cry from Leon. “You’re such a pain slut, my God,” she chuckles, grasping his leash. “Born to be the perfect bottom bitch, aren’t you, pretty boy?” Another tug on the leash and he’s wailing, back arching hard as his head is jerked back. Ada just laughs and fucks him faster, drilling her hips into him. God, it’s fucking incredible, everything about this - the kid looks like a Boy Scout and screams like a porn star, begging her to fuck him deep and rough. Like something out of a wet dream.

And apparently, Leon‘s feeling much the same way, because one of his hands is drifting precariously close to his own cock.

As soon as Ada sees it, instinct kicks in. She pulls out of Leon immediately, one hand flashing out to grab his arm and the other wrapping under his torso. Before Leon can react, she’s flipped him over, pinned him face-up to the mattress by his wrists. “Did I say you could touch yourself?”

Leon looks up at her, stunned. “Wha…?”

“ _Did I say you could touch yourself?_ ”

He pants for a few moments before he answers, looking up at Ada with those big, blue eyes. ”...no, ma’am.”

“That’s right,” says Ada, not loosening her grip on his wrists. “We aren’t going to lay a finger on that dick of yours tonight. Understood?”

He blinks. “But -“

“But?”

“...how am I gonna come?”

A smirk spreads across her face. “How do you think?”

As soon as it hits him, he gasps, flushing deeply. “ _Oh._ ”

“You told me you could do it, didn’t you?” Ada asks, lifting an eyebrow.

He’s biting his lip in embarrassed arousal. “It...only happened once.”

“But it happened,” she presses. “Right?”

“...yes, ma’am,” he admits, going even redder.

Ada hums in satisfaction and leans in close to Leon, taking his jaw in her hand. “So we’re gonna make it happen again.” She squeezes just slightly, feeling him swallow under her fingers, and she smiles. “And even after today, we’ll do it as often as we have to. Until you’re so well-trained that just feeling a big, thick cock slide into you makes you come like a bitch in heat. _Understood?_ ”

Leon whimpers at that, melting beneath her. “Yes, ma’am,” he gasps, and it sounds like a prayer on his lips.

“Good,” says Ada, and grabs his leash, leaning back against the headboard. The sudden tug on his collar makes Leon topple forward along with her, landing clumsily between her legs. Ada smirks down at him. “Now get on my lap and ride me.”

He nods enthusiastically and clambers atop her, and Ada takes a moment to admire just how wrecked he looks, cheeks pink and hair mussed and lips kiss-swollen. Fucked out is a good look on him.

And then he lowers himself down and Ada swears she can almost feel it, can feel his tight heat enveloping her. He moans, and she does too, the sight of him sinking onto her cock sending sparks of hot arousal through her body.

He sighs with something like relief as he finally bottoms out, squirming delightedly on her cock. “Oh my God...“

“Feels good to be full again, baby?” Ada says, grinning.

“ _God,_ yeah…”

Ada laughs, low and throaty. “Never took you for such a size queen.”

Leon pouts. “It - it just feels good, okay?”

“My, you _are_ a slut,” Ada purrs. “Now...why don’t you show me just how good you feel?”

Leon nods, and with a needy moan, begins to bounce up and down and up and down on her cock. His eyes flutter shut while he rides her, eagerly chasing his own pleasure, and Ada grips his hips possessively while she watches. She reaches up to toy with a pink, pebbled nipple, and Leon cries out, hips jerking as she rubs her thumb over it. She smiles at his reaction. “Aw, baby boy likes having his cute little tits played with, huh?”

He blushes again at that, but he doesn’t protest, and Ada can tell the humiliation is turning him on. So she dials it up even more. “You love this, don’t you?” she cooes, rolling his nipple between her fingers as he grinds down on her dick. “You love being my pretty, dumb slut. You act so big and tough but you just wanna be a sweet little fucktoy, don’t you?”

He nods eagerly, and gives an aching moan as Ada suddenly thrusts up into him. She tugs at his leash again and he collapses over her, soft blond hair falling over his face as he whimpers.

Ada runs a hand through his hair, pushing it out of his eyes, and thrusts up again. He cries out in response, clinging to her. “Please fuck me,” he sobs, almost incoherent with pleasure as tears begin to drip down his cheeks once again. “I need you, fuck me, _hurt me, please_ \- ”

And God, how is Ada supposed to resist that?

In one fluid movement, she pitches forward and pushes Leon onto his back, her cock still lodged firmly inside him. She lets out a possessive growl as she pins his hands above him, as his legs instinctively wrap around her waist, as she fucks him hard and fast. Her thighs ache as she thrusts but she doesn’t care, he looks so good and feels so good that nothing could stop her from fucking them both into absolute oblivion. And it seems as if Leon’s almost there - he’s crying in earnest now, letting out little hitching sobs as she pounds deeper and deeper into him, kisses and sucks and bites those full pink lips, lets him scream into her open mouth, as if she’s going to swallow him down and make him hers forever.

On an impulse, her fingers drift over his collar and close around his slender throat again. Not pressing down, simply letting him know that she could.

But Leon’s hands fly up to grasp at her wrist, and there’s something wild and untamed in those wide blue eyes as he bares his neck to her. “Do it,” he says, voice now barely a whisper. “Do it. _Please._ ”

The world stands still for a moment, and then Ada squeezes, and Leon wails.

Whatever was left of her reluctance dissolves, and Ada grips Leon’s throat harder, tugging on his leash with the other. And then the words come bubbling out before she can stop them. “Come on, cry for me, puppy, I love it when you cry for me. You sound so good when you’re stuffed full, when you scream like a whore. And you love my big fat cock in your tight virgin ass cause you’re a fucking slut, a dumb little cock slut, and you’re made to take cock like this and cry the whole time cause it feels so good, doesn’t it?”

Leon’s gasping, crying hard. “Yeah - oh _God_ \- ” he sobs, and it’s so sweet she can feel it in her cunt - “I’m gonna come, can I come, please - ”

“That’s it, puppy, go on and come, good boy, _good boy_ \- "

And that simple phrase is what finally tips Leon over the edge. He comes completely untouched, mouth open in a silent scream as his body arches under Ada’s.

She fucks him through it, leaning in close, running hands through his hair. Repeating those two words like a mantra. “Good boy, good boy, such a good boy for me.”

When Leon collapses back onto the bed, Ada slows her strokes, admiring the stripes of white painted onto his chest, the sticky head of his spent cock. She thumbs at it and Leon yelps. She lifts an eyebrow. “Sensitive?”

He nods, and she smiles, meeting his eyes. He shudders, overstimulated, but doesn’t protest as she runs her fingers over his heaving chest, over his wet, spent dick.

After a moment, she withdraws her fingers and holds them up to the light. “Such a messy boy,” she cooes, admiring the pearly-white cum coating her fingers, dripping down toward her palm. Then, her eyes flick back to Leon. “Why don’t you help me clean up, puppy?”

Leon doesn’t question her, doesn’t make any snarky comments. He simply parts his lips and sticks out his tongue, almost like a baby bird waiting to be fed.

Smiling in satisfaction, Ada lifts her sticky fingers to his reddened lips. He takes her into his mouth obediently, licking up his own come, sucking at her fingers just as he had earlier that night. But now, there’s no force or anger, just her fingers and his mouth and sweet, blissful reverence. Like he knows that he’s exactly where he belongs.

When she pulls her fingers out of his mouth, he sighs, giving her a big, dopey smile. “That was...really good.”

“I knew you could come like that,” says Ada, withdrawing her cock from inside him and removing her harness. “It just took a little encouragement.”

She lays back against the headboard, and Leon flops down on top of her. She can almost see his little puppy tail wagging lazily as he snuggles closer. Something deep in her, something that she doesn’t want to think about, aches at the sight.

She pushes the thought away when he looks up at her. “Were you serious when you said you wanted to...train me? To…” He bites his lip. “Well. You know.”

“I told you already, rookie. I’m always serious.” She grins devilishly. “And as a matter of fact...if you’re up for it, I think your training should start right now.” She considers it for a second, then looks back at him. “At least, after you make me come.”

The look on his face as she pushes his head down between her legs is one of surprise, fear, and arousal, all at once.

Oh, this is going to be _fun._

_______________________________________________________________________

 

**Four Years Later**

 

The cock pushes into him for the first time, and suddenly Leon’s coming, crying out as white-hot pleasure sears through him at the feeling of being so _full._ His hips jerk and his toes curl, and he rides out the rest of his orgasm in sweet, trembling bliss.

It’s not until he finally comes down from it that he realizes that Krauser’s still there, stationed between his legs and frozen in surprise. And that his massive cock is still buried deep inside him.

“Holy fuck,” Krauser breathes. “Did you just...”

Leon slaps a palm over his face in a vain attempt to hide his blush. “Fuck. Yeah. I’m sorry - "

But Krauser cuts him off. “Don’t be sorry, that’s the hottest damn thing I’ve ever seen.” He grins. “I just hope you’re down for another round, cause I can’t not fuck you after seeing that.”

Leon grins right back. “Oh - definitely.”

And as Krauser pulls him close and begins to thrust, Leon makes a mental note to thank Ada someday.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! you can find me on twitter at @androidfuckfest.


End file.
